


Танатофобия

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: Tytania
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Male Slash, Porn With Plot, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Идрис узнает о смерти Ариабарта. Написано на Зимнюю фандомную битву - 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Танатофобия

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлеры к четвертому тому романа "Титания": младший брат Идриса Зера убивает Ариабарта на переговорах, и Ариабарт умирает на глазах у Жуслана. Неизвестно, знал ли сам Идрис о готовящемся покушении на Ариабарта.

Идрис входит в покои Безземельного лорда без доклада, минуя слуг и секретаря. Помилуйте, к чему такие церемонии, когда он точно знает, что его ждут и примут в любое время? Врачи велят Аджиману укладываться рано, оттого он и вызывает Идриса не в кабинет, а прямо в спальню; вечер только начинается, а он уже сменил мундир на халат, расслабился и выпил какао — оно полезно для желудка и не раздражает нервы. Теперь можно и побеседовать с Идрисом запросто, почти как с равным, о погоде, о политике, о славе, о последних событиях в мире. На столике горит лампа под зеленым абажуром, Аджиман покойно сидит в кресле с книгой на коленях: ему по вкусу бумажные и пергаментные томики в тяжелых переплетах, с застежками из металла. Если спросить его: почему вам нравятся старинные книги? — он объяснит, как приятно делать маленькое усилие для того, чтобы перевернуть страницу. Но Идрис не спрашивает ни о чем, ему все равно, пусть Аджиман читает, что хочет, лишь бы не зачитывался до слепоты. Он кланяется, прикладывая руку к сердцу, и произносит почтительно:  
— Здравствуйте, лорд Аджиман.  
— Здравствуйте, лорд Идрис, — откликается Аджиман и захлопывает книгу.  
«Я вызвал вас к себе, чтобы сообщить вам пренеприятнейшее известие», — прекрасная фраза, сама так и просится на язык. Но ее не помнят ни Идрис, ни читатель Аджиман, слишком много столетий минуло с ее рождения. Придется обойтись своими словами: «я вас пригласил не ради ваших прекрасных глаз, и не для того, чтоб угостить вас остатками какао, и даже не от скуки, потому что мне никогда не бывает скучно». Впрочем, и это вступление можно опустить, оно ничего не разъяснит, а лишь утяжелит беседу. Идрис по-прежнему стоит у дверей, и Аджиман не предлагает ему сесть и чувствовать себя, как дома, только манит поближе: не кричать же через всю комнату, так и охрипнуть недолго. Голос еще пригодится, голос очарователен, а свои очарования Аджиман бережет.  
— Видите ли, лорд Идрис, к сожалению, переговоры на Балгашью сорвались.  
— Сорвались? — переспрашивает Идрис.  
Он еще не волнуется, не предвидит дурных (пренеприятнейших) известий: мало ли из-за чего срываются переговоры, из-за ерунды, из-за того, что в кузнице не было гвоздя. Кто-то с кем-то не так поздоровался, кто-то взбрыкнул в последнюю минуту, кто-то крикнул: руки ему не подам! ноги моей тут не будет! — и готово, все обижены еще сильнее, чем прежде. Успокаивай их теперь, упрашивай и любезничай, словно старый дипломат — да ведь Идрис никогда не служил по дипломатической части, и ничем делу не поможет. Нужен политик поопытнее и потоньше, чтоб умел улыбаться и улаживать недоразумения, когда справа и слева твердят одно и то же: «Ах, оставьте, вы такой подлиза, даже скучно, зачем они к нам пристают?». Идрису и самому скучно, он бы лучше объявил новую войну, но раз нельзя, то что ж поделать!.. Теперь хоть не будет дурного, унизительного мира, и на том спасибо, теперь его точно не отправят на отдаленную планету, как требовали мятежники Жуслан и Ариабарт. Ну что, съели, решили уже, что схватили клан Титания за бороду? То-то же, так вам и надо, рано вы отпраздновали победу. Он очень рад, он хочет пожать плечами и заявить: «А мне что? Ведь я вам говорил!..» — но все-таки удерживается, потому что ничего тогда не говорил от злости.  
— Увы, — кивает Аджиман. — Впрочем, я так и знал, и это прекрасно. Давайте я вам кое-что покажу.  
— Я тоже так и знал, эти мятежники просто тянули время, я предупреждал вас, что они сделают... Ведь это они виноваты, правда?  
— Нет, лорд Идрис, это мы виноваты.  
Он включает немую запись: вот вам хроника вашей беды, смотрите внимательно и запоминайте, дружок. Только Идрис еще не знает, когда нужно бояться, и зевает, не разжимая губ; ему не то чтобы неинтересно, но вовсе не страшно — подумаешь, «мы виноваты», все равно нам ничего за это не будет. Делегации на экране приветствуют друг друга и пропускают вперед своих представителей: идите, господа, идите, а то нас пошлют. Похоже, формальности уже улажены, осталась ерунда: подписать тут, подписать там, и отпраздновать всем вместе до упаду. Хороший мальчик в черной бархатной курточке — маленький брат Идриса, любимый брат — старательно выводит свое имя на мирном договоре (не поставит ли кляксу от усердия?), рядом расписывается Ариабарт и улыбается застенчиво, поглядывая в сторону — на Жуслана, что ли? Ни минуты не может прожить без своего дорогого братца, ах, как трогательно, пример родственной любви. Вот и все, дело сладилось, а срыва, наверно, не будет, Аджиман пошутил. Спасибо, очень смешно. А мгновение спустя мальчик в курточке, брат Идриса, протягивает Ариабарту руку, что-то вспыхивает очень ярко, словно молния или бенгальский огонь, и Ариабарт падает навзничь. Его мундир прожжен на груди, а изо рта льется кровь.  
— Лорд Аджиман... — задохнувшись, произносит Идрис. — Что это... что это такое?  
На что он рассчитывает, задавая бессмысленный вопрос, — неужели думает, что Аджиман сжалится над ним и скажет: пустяки, лорд Идрис, инсценировка, розыгрыш, это вовсе не кровь, а клюквенный сок, знаете, что такое клюква? Ладно, откуда вам знать, ведь вы не читаете старых книг. Красная пена стекает с губ умирающего, умирающего, нет, уже мертвого Ариабарта, камера выхватывает крупным планом лицо какой-то женщины — но Идрис ее не узнает, да и Жуслана не узнает тоже, хоть его и показывают следом. Они изменяются в несколько секунд, будто уходят вслед за Ариабартом, чтоб не оставлять его одного. Звука нет, не разберешь, кричит ли кто-нибудь или все молчат торжественно: умер победитель, воздайте ему почести. Вскрикивает сам Идрис, когда его брату заламывают руки за спину, а Жуслан приказывает что-то — но что? по губам не прочесть: арестовать, пытать или пристрелить сейчас же, без приговора, без суда? Впрочем, можно и повесить, чтоб не мараться, веревка всегда найдется: вздернуть щенка, и дело с концом.  
— Вы что-то сказали, лорд Идрис?  
— Лорд Аджиман...  
— Обратите внимание на работу оператора. Сразу видно прирожденного документалиста: он снимает начисто, без монтажа, и смотрится прекрасно, не правда ли?  
Да, то-то радости оператору: его отправили снимать мирные переговоры — подпишите слева, подпишите справа, щелк-щелк, улыбнитесь, пожмите друг другу руки, — а он очутился посреди больших событий, почти на поле боя. Как знать, может, ему повышение выйдет за отличную работу, за то, что не растерялся и не выключил камеру с перепугу. И пусть его материал не станут крутить по центральным телеканалам, а положат на полочку и покажут только избранным, подготовленным людям — вот, например, Идрису, — все равно, ему обеспечен теплый уголок в истории. Когда лет через сто начнут поминать Ариабарта, Жуслана, Аджимана, Идриса — то помянут заодно и оператора, достанут с полочки его пленку и дозволят цензурою.  
Экран гаснет — о, как всегда, на самом интересном месте, поди-ка узнай, следует ли продолжение. Идрис сейчас, наверно, очень бледен, и пульс у него частит; но ничего, прямой опасности нет, такое крепкое сердце не разорвется от беспокойства, от маленькой неприятности. Ему ли бояться мертвых? Он сам отправил на тот свет немало народу, он должен был привыкнуть к восхитительной хрупкости чужих тел. Да, вот так все и заканчивается: ослепительная фотографическая вспышка, черная прореха в мундире и в груди, коротенькая агония, а потом — умытое лицо в гробу, яма, цветы, пение скрипок или плач труб. Очень мило и гигиенично, в этой семье умеют хоронить. И если понадобится вслед за убитым зарыть и убийцу — зароют, будьте спокойны, не пожалеют сил. Идрис сглатывает и спрашивает тихо:  
— Лорд Аджиман, что это? Лорд Ариабарт убит?  
— Как приятно, что вы снова называете его лордом. И вы совершенно правы, о погибших нельзя говорить дурно.  
— Что все это значит? Ради бога...  
— Ради какого бога? — улыбается Аджиман. — Успокойтесь, вам нервничать вредно. Все в порядке, лорд Ариабарт действительно убит. Или, точнее, это ваш брат его убил.  
— Мой брат не мог...  
— О, сами видите, смог, и еще как. Все складывается как нельзя лучше для вас: лорд Жуслан не соперник вам, он политик, а не солдат, вы легко его победите — и тогда я с удовольствием передам вам титул Безземельного лорда. Кажется, вы этого всегда и хотели, не так ли?  
— Да, но...  
— О, вы справитесь, я уверен. По крайней мере, вы постараетесь.  
— Но как же мой брат?  
— Лорд Идрис, не надо, не разочаровывайте меня. Ваш брат сделал все, что мог, и я ему весьма признателен. Сделайте и вы теперь все, что можете, чтобы я был признателен вам. Идите-ка сюда.  
Аджиман щелкает пальцами, подзывая Идриса, как собаку, — и Идрис идет к нему с собачьей покорностью, за кусочком сахара и за ударом плеткой. Некуда деваться, Безземельному лорду не отказывают; то-то удивится Идрис, если вдруг сам станет Безземельным лордом, а ему тут же и откажут. Ах, простите, мне что-то не хочется, у меня голова болит, у меня месячные кровотечения, у меня ноготь сломался. Нет уж, сударь или сударыня, когда вас приглашает к себе не кто-нибудь, а сам лорд (подставьте нужное имя), никакие отговорки не принимаются: отрубите себе голову, остановите кровь, приклейте ноготь — и пожалуйте на кровать. Вам это будет стоить так мало труда, а лорду доставит так много удовольствия. И в конце концов, вас вовсе не спрашивают, это клан Титания, а не парламент — место для дискуссий.  
Ему кажется, что сейчас он поскользнется на паркете и упадет, ударится виском, потеряет сознание. Что угодно, лишь бы прекратить это легкое и жуткое движение: он спит, он должен проснуться. Аджиман смотрит на него: ну, оступится или нет? попросит пощады или пройдет до конца? Идрис впервые в жизни понимает, как некрасиво, как страшно это истощенное лицо с запавшими глазами и складками у губ. Отчего он раньше ничего не замечал, оттого ли, что сама власть, обернувшаяся Аджиманом, не могла, не удостаивала быть некрасивой? Или оттого, что Идрис зажмуривался от честолюбия и обожал Аджимана вслепую, пленяясь голосом, прикосновениями, стуком каблуков? Теперь не то, он прозревает с каждым шагом и сдерживает тоску и тошноту: как не вовремя Аджиман требует от него доказательство послушания, одно-единственное неоспоримое доказательство; как отвратительно желание, вспыхивающее рядом со смертью. «Да что же это такое? — думает Идрис. — Да ведь этого не может быть».  
— А знаете, я и не ожидал, что все сойдет так легко, — весело признается Аджиман. — В последнюю минуту всегда ждешь накладок: исполнитель испугается, оружие даст осечку, жертва окажется умнее, чем о ней думали, и увернется. Хотя я понимаю и жертву: когда в тебя стреляют даже понарошку, очень трудно сохранять спокойствие, а уж когда стреляют по-настоящему... можно совсем с ума сойти.  
— Значит, вы не знаете, как это — когда стреляют по-настоящему?  
— Ну что вы, конечно, знаю. Но, как видите, я пока еще не сошел с ума.  
— И покушение на вас было подстроено?  
— Почти, лорд Идрис. Надеюсь, вы не обидитесь, если я не стану открывать вам все свои секреты?  
— Наверно, это было нелегко — сыграть так, чтоб все поверили, будто вы и вправду вот-вот умрете.  
— Еще бы! Сами видите, насколько проще с честными покушениями — не нужно притворяться, нужно всего лишь умереть. А это легко и даже приятно, приятнее, чем неделями валяться в постели, уверяю вас.  
— И когда мне говорили, что ваши раны почти неизлечимы...  
— ...вас вводили в заблуждение, совершенно верно. Вы рады, что я на самом деле не умер?  
— О да, — тихо говорит Идрис, — я очень рад.  
Он снимает сапоги и брюки, распускает шейный платок и встает на четвереньки, нагнув голову, приподняв зад. Он давно выучил, как нравится Аджиману: поменьше поцелуев, поменьше нежностей, и вообще, лорд Идрис, лицом к лицу вам будет больно, давайте-ка, мой милый, как всегда, на колени и на локти. А зачем вы снимаете мундир? Нет, право, оставьте, потом быстрее оденетесь, я не стану вас задерживать, у вас, я думаю, еще миллион дел. Идрис все знает наперед и не рыпается: лучше уж так приблизиться к власти, чем смотреть издалека и глотать слюну, лучше потерпеть и подмахнуть, чем потом лежать в гробу с развороченной грудью и ждать торжественных похорон. В комнате тепло, но по коже бегут мурашки; Идрис запрещает себе думать о брате, о Жуслане, о мертвом Ариабарте, об отце, о своих ошибках, об игре Аджимана; в конце концов, легче вовсе ни о чем не думать, успеется еще, когда он выйдет отсюда. Прежде он жалел, что Аджиман никогда не приглашает его на ночь, теперь он радуется: всего час выдержать, нет, какой там час — полчаса, не дольше, а потом он опомнится и что-нибудь придумает, и как-нибудь вывернется, ведь он-то не так глуп, чтобы умирать ни за что, он не Ариабарт, он ни к кому не будет подходить близко — чтоб ему не выстрелили в сердце.  
— Надеюсь, лорд Идрис, вы не жалеете лорда Ариабарта?  
— Нет, — отвечает Идрис и закрывает глаза.  
— Очень благоразумно.  
Аджиман бьет его по заду размеренно и звонко, всей ладонью. Это не наказание, а ритуал: Идрис уже знает, что получит порку и за послушание, и за непослушание, а значит – не все ли равно? Он не сопротивляется, ему и в голову не приходит возражать: раз Аджиман возбуждается — так, то Идрис должен повиноваться молча, а после — благодарить. Ягодицы горят от ударов; должно быть, Аджиману нравится видеть, как кожа краснеет все сильнее и сильнее, как Идрис невольно сжимает бедра в ожидании нового шлепка, как его член твердеет и встает (и разве Идрис посмеет сказать, что не получает удовольствия?). Он никогда не сечет Идриса ни хлыстом, ни прутом, ни поясом, только голой рукой — по голому телу, как раба или ребенка, как свою собственность. Идрис и за это должен быть благодарен: по крайней мере, на следующий день после бесед с Аджиманом он может садиться, почти не чувствуя боли. Чего же еще ему надо — чтоб Аджиман укладывал его к себе на колени, выговаривал за проступки, а отшлепав, целовал и прощал? О нет, лорд Идрис, вы опять позабыли, что вас не наказывают, а всего лишь разогревают, и значит, вас не за что целовать и прощать. И если вы провинитесь, вас либо пожурят, либо сошлют, либо — скорее всего — казнят, так что сами понимаете, как важно быть серьезным и не ошибаться по пустякам.  
Он берет Идриса за затылок и пригибает ниже, тычет носом в покрывало: если ни на что не рассчитывать, то это прикосновение вполне сойдет за ласку. Его руки кажутся жесткими и очень холодными; наверно, он так хорошо играл умирающего, что теперь никак не может выйти из роли. Но ничего, он еще всех переживет, сама смерть не посмеет к нему сунуться без доклада. Идрис зарывается лицом в скользкую ткань и вдруг понимает, что Аджиман тоже его убьет, может быть, через минуту, не дожидаясь другого удобного случая. Куда как проще — сжать пальцы, и готово, без усилий и даже без крови: ну, сердечный приступ, нынче это и с молодыми случается. Переволновался, запустил болезнь, сгорел на службе, значит, объявим траур, приспустим флаги, и всех утешим по-своему: семье предложим пенсию, сестрам — приданое из казны, а ему — почетные похороны и место на тихом кладбище, рядом с отцом и расстрелянным младшим братом.  
— Лорд Идрис, что вы так дрожите, неужели вы думаете, что я хочу вас убить? — смеется Аджиман. — За кого вы меня принимаете, за маньяка?  
— Что вы, лорд Аджиман, я ничего подобного...  
— И слава богу. Какому-то богу, все равно какому. Если я вас убью сейчас — то что же мне, заниматься любовью с трупом? На мой вкус, это уж слишком.  
— Слишком извращенно? — шепчет Идрис, надеясь, что его не услышат.  
— Слишком нерационально, — объясняет Аджиман. — Поэтому, пожалуйста, не лежите, как мертвый, и кричите на здоровье, здесь очень толстые стены.  
Как будто Идрис сам не знает: кричи не кричи — никто не придет на помощь. Даже если стены тонки, как бумага, а двери распахнуты настежь, что толку — бежать-то все равно некуда, лучше потерпеть и постонать тихонько, пока не притупится острие. Хорош он, очень хорош: без штанов, с оттопыренным красным задом, с торчащим членом наперевес, вот бы показать его такого Жуслану — чтобы тот улыбнулся сквозь слезы и ненадолго отвлекся от своего горя. А что, если здесь камеры тоже работают на прием и передачу, транслируют на Балгашью все, что происходит сейчас в этой комнате? Что, если Жуслан действительно видит его и удивляется: скажите пожалуйста, а я и не знал, что у них такие отношения! Ну да, не знал он, как же, и не подозревал, и ни сном, ни духом, и это возмутительно, безнравственно, выключите немедленно, пока он не разбил экран. Идрис зажмуривается снова и бормочет про себя: не воображайте, что я так прост, не надейтесь, что я за гроши торгую собой и больше ничего не умею, я еще посчитаюсь с вами, я ничего не забуду, я доберусь до вас, я, я, я...  
— А вы все мечтаете, — ласково говорит Аджиман. — Ну ничего, в вашем возрасте это простительно. Только не увлекайтесь, а то, чего доброго, закончите, как лорд Ариабарт, и мне будет вас жалко.  
Мог бы добавить любезно: «И мне не с кем будет трахаться», — но каждой любезности есть предел: утешать утешайте, а лгать не надо. Конечно, Идрису будет приятно, если ему скажут, что он незаменим в постели Безземельного лорда, да вот беда — он, к счастью или к несчастью своему, не так глуп, чтобы в это поверить. Желающие всегда найдутся, и зад подставят, и ноги раздвинут, все сделают в лучшем виде, а взамен попросят пустяки: денег или титул, или протекцию, или маленькую планету, чтоб отдыхать на ней, как на даче. А Идрис — ну, что Идрис, если он доиграется, Аджиман о нем вздохнет и забудет через пять минут: мало ли милых мальчиков на свете, над всеми не наплачешься, а его, между прочим, предупреждали, вольно же ему было не слушать и лезть на глубину. Увлекся, сорвался — сам виноват, пусть расплачивается сполна, по известному прейскуранту.  
Аджиман тискает отшлепанные горячие ягодицы, а к члену Идриса и не прикасается: ладно уж, не в первый раз, приласкайте себя сами, как хотите, а не хотите — дело ваше, у нас с вами в постели полная свобода. Если не кончите — ничего страшного, с кем не бывает. Идрис чувствует, как его аккуратно смазывают сзади, и расслабляет мышцы: да, ладно уж, не в первый раз. У Аджимана жесты врача, не любовника, так готовят не к сексу, а к «маленькой противной процедуре вроде клизмы»; отточенная формула выскакивает из памяти, лучшего описания не найти. Мундир сжимает грудь, дыхание перехватывает; ну скорее же, сколько можно тянуть, и без проверки ясно, что Идрис в меру узок, в меру натренирован, в обморок не упадет и не заразит дурной болезнью. И не залетит, сколько в него ни изливай сперму: не обессудьте, иногда и Аджиману лень надевать презерватив.  
— Ну как, готовы? — спрашивает он.  
Вежливость вполне издевательская: а если Идрис скажет, что не готов и не хочет, то Аджиман оставит его в покое? Как бы не так, наплевать ему на чужие мнения, все равно он сделает по-своему. Воля ваша, лорд Идрис, а я хочу, придется вам потерпеть еще немного, но зато вы имеете право хранить молчание. Вот и сейчас он не дожидается ответа, а крепко берет Идриса за бедра и насаживает на свой член. Все, попалась, птичка, стой, не уйдешь из сети, не расстанусь я с тобой... пока не отымею во все дырки. Прекрасная мысль — лежать между девичьих ног, но не худо и трахать юношу в зад, особенно если он податлив, послушен и приятен во всех отношениях. Даже не кричит, пока Аджиман долбится в него и сильнее сжимает пальцы, оставляя синяки на боках: лучше на боках, чем на шее, не так заметны и заживают быстрей. Все это мелочи, мелочи, Идрису грех жаловаться: зато он жив, он нужен, он почти любим, а бедный Ариабарт, например, растянут на столе в морге, и гримеры подкрашивают его белые щеки; а бедный Залиш уже зарыт в хорошую жирную землю, и его щеки гниют под румянами; а бедный Жуслан еще дышит, но скоро гримеры и до него доберутся, оденут, напудрят и проводят к милому братцу.  
Ритм учащается, у Идриса рубашка намокает подмышками, надо будет сменить ее потом, когда все кончится, а заодно и душ принять. Теперь немного осталось, Аджиману тоже не с руки долго заниматься сексом: дела не ждут, кончил, застегнулся и, как всегда, — спасибо, вы свободны. Хоть бы его удар хватил, что ли, тогда во всех газетах напишут: «Лорд Аджиман пал при исполнении обязанностей», — и напечатают парадные портреты в черной рамке. А современникам предложат самостоятельно дорисовать нужные детали: такая посмертная слава не хуже любой другой, гораздо приятнее полного забвения. Будьте любезны, умрите, — но нет, не будет он так любезен, ишь чего захотели. Он вас всех переживет и похоронит, он же не виноват, что вы так хрупки, а он — так крепок.  
Идрис все-таки обхватывает ладонью член и быстро дрочит, не оттого, что надеется получить удовольствие, а оттого, что просто хочет скорее отвлечься и подумать о чем-нибудь другом. Забрызганное покрывало отправят в стирку, кого-нибудь отправят (не отправят) в ссылку, завтра этот эпизод станет историей — а историю клан Титания лепит по своему вкусу, все ненужное отсекает и сбрасывает с космического корабля. В любом случае, сейчас не стоит выяснять, кто с кем спал, кто кому дал, а кто чем отплатил; лет через двести ученые сами разберутся. Аджиман отстраняется, поправляя халат, и напоследок шлепает Идриса с оттяжкой: в благодарность, чтоб сиделось мягче. Вы были великолепны, я вами доволен и больше вас не задерживаю. Ну что ж, очень приятно, Идрис сносит ласку без звука и вытирает бедра носовым платком. Жаль, не догадался захватить бумажных салфеток: они впитывают сперму лучше, чем батист, и нет на них кружев, царапающих кожу. Но ничего страшного, сойдет и так, а скоро он вернется домой, включит горячую воду и отмоется дочиста. Ему не привыкать, он не переживает, что его не целуют — ведь это женская привилегия: Аджиман галантен с любовницами, а Идрис не желает быть любовницей и получает сполна за свое нежелание. Он совершенно спокоен, у него тоже нет времени на то, чтоб валяться в постели после соития; его не задерживают — вот и прекрасно, он встает и принимается одеваться.  
— Что же теперь будет с моим братом, лорд Аджиман?  
— Ах, вы все об этом? Я же просил вас: не разочаровывайте меня. Родственные узы, конечно, очень важны, но интересы клана Титания превыше всего, и даже ваш юный брат понимает, что...  
— Он ребенок, — перебивает Идрис, — он еще ничего не понимает. Что с ним будет теперь? Его казнят?  
— Я бы казнил.  
Око за око, брата за брата, кровь Титания за кровь Титания; Идрису кажется, что он впервые видит смерть в лицо — и это так странно, будто при нем никогда раньше не умирали. В воздухе пахнет сексом, а значит — жизнью, абсолютно здоровый Аджиман чистит ногти и только что не зевает со скуки, а сам Идрис слишком молод, ему еще рано быть мертвым. Скелет со скрипочкой не проскользнет мимо охраны, не постучится в дверь костяным кулаком; бояться нечего, да Идрис и не боится, нынче страх — непозволительная роскошь. Он поправляет манжеты и приглаживает волосы, прихорашивается, как прихорашиваются до свидания, а не после — но нельзя же выйти из комнат Аджимана растрепанным и помятым, люди бог знает что могут подумать. «Ах, — сказал бы Аджиман, — люди вечно что-нибудь думают, не обращайте внимания, будьте выше этого... этого... об-щест-ва». Мудрый совет, Идрис согласен быть выше, но ему не хватает роста. Десяти лет как не бывало, ему снова четырнадцать, и в мире взрослых он слаб и беспомощен, он никого не сумеет защитить. Впору сойти с ума, сдаться и махнуть на все рукой: разбирайтесь сами, а я помешанный, что с меня взять, я ни за что не отвечаю. И что будет со мною, и что будет с моей семьей — мне на это наплевать.  
Ну уж нет, думает Идрис, как тогда, в четырнадцать лет, ни за что, пусть другие сдаются, а он не уступит. И пусть ему попробуют свернуть шею, пусть сам Аджиман еще раз возьмет его за загривок, нащупывая спереди сонную артерию, — посмотрим, кто кого одолеет, кто выживет в конце концов. Они ведут беседу с беззвучным подтекстом, с двойным дном; к ним тоже применимо правило старых любовников, понимающих друг друга без слов. Значит, не зря эта связь длилась так долго, Идрис кое-чему научился и в постели, и на ковре. Теперь он легко считывает и расшифровывает то, что не произносится вслух, а лишь подразумевается, то, что спрятано в намеке, в интонации, в улыбке. «В нашей игре братья — разменные монеты, — говорит Аджиман, — вспомните лорда Нури: он не побоялся расправиться со своими родственниками ради того, чтобы усилить могущество Титании. А вам жалко списать со счета одного маленького мальчика, который все равно не жилец. Немасштабно вы мыслите, лорд Идрис, негосударственно». «Имел я в виду такое государственное мышление, — отвечает Идрис. — Убивайте своих братьев, а моих не трогайте, они мне самому пригодятся». Смотрите-ка, он осмелел и наточил зубы, он смеет возражать Аджиману — хотя бы про себя. Как быстро портится молодежь в наши дни, а ведь Идрис был прежде паинькой, умницей, первым учеником. Куда все делось, скажите на милость, кто его сбил с пути? И он повторяет вслух:  
— Значит, вы считаете, что его все-таки казнят? — с восхитительным равнодушием, будто ему вовсе нет дела до этой казни.  
— Понятия не имею. Если вам так интересно, свяжитесь с лордом Жусланом и спросите у него сами.  
— Вы понимаете, что я могу принять его условия, если он сохранит жизнь моему брату?  
— О, лорд Идрис, — улыбается Аджиман, — еще бы я этого не понимал. Но вы уверены, что вам подойдут его условия? Боюсь, лорд Жуслан не смягчится, даже если вы предложите ему союз против меня. И потом он не отпустит вас с миром, он вас просто расстреляет.  
— Я надеюсь, лорд Жуслан сделает мне одолжение и в любом случае не станет расстреливать меня в спину.  
— В затылок, вы хотите сказать — в затылок. Нет, не думаю, будь я на его месте, я бы с вами не церемонился. Вы враг, вы не сдаетесь, и вас уничтожают. Между прочим, это очень старая мудрость, а действует до сих пор.  
— Вы и на своем месте не будете церемониться со мной, лорд Аджиман, — сухо говорит Идрис. — Разве не так?  
— К чему это будущее время, лорд Идрис? Я с вами уже не церемонюсь, прямо сейчас. Ступайте, вам пора, вы наверняка хотите поскорее связаться с лордом Жусланом. Но, право, я сомневаюсь, что он вам ответит.  
Идрис кланяется и выходит за дверь. Последняя фраза звенит у него в ушах: «Но, право, я сомневаюсь, что он вам ответит», — повторяется снова и снова, словно поврежденная аудиозапись. Даже затычки тут не помогут: это, знаете ли, нервное, лучше напиться валерьянки и уснуть. Но спать нельзя, да и не хочется; пожалуй, Идрис обречен теперь на долгую бессонницу. Когда он спускается по лестнице, надменно задрав голову, и садится в автомобиль, ему чудится, что из всех окон, из-за всех углов, со всех крыш следят за ним наемные убийцы. Он — мишень в полный рост, как в учебном тире, в него и новичок попадет, если прицелится хорошенько. Можно лечь на сиденье ничком, прикрыть голову руками — и будь что будет, можно поменяться местами с шофером: его возьмут на мушку, а Идрис выиграет время; наконец, можно, пока не поздно, вернуться к Аджиману и попросить прощения: я был с вами дерзок, лорд Аджиман, мне очень жаль, я больше не буду. А больше и не надо, лорд Идрис, вы уже все сделали.  
— Прикажете теперь в министерство, лорд Идрис? — спрашивает шофер.  
— Домой, — отвечает Идрис и задергивает шторки на окнах. — Домой, и поскорее.  
К счастью, дома его никто не ждет, кроме слуг. Милые сестры ничего не знают и не тревожатся попусту: что им до политики, это мужские дела. Тем проще, Идрису не нужно их успокаивать и обещать, что все кончится хорошо. Его бы самого кто-нибудь успокоил: мол, вы отдохните, лорд Идрис, а я за вас все улажу. Нет, спасибо, он сам справится, а отдохнет потом, в могиле отдохнет, рядом с Ариабартом. Как странно, как страшно все изменилось, отмотать бы пленку назад и вернуться в тот час, когда он ехал к Аджиману и ни о чем не подозревал, и ничего не боялся. Ему бы еще одну минуточку незнания, всего одну минуточку, да что толку, легче не станет. Впрочем, он не испытывает ни страха, ни отчаяния, ему кажется, он стареет за один вечер, а в старости все чувства притупляются. Вот-вот разольется желчь, и морщины, в придачу к шраму, изуродуют его лицо. Вымывшись и переодевшись, он входит в кабинет и закрывает двери: теперь его не потревожат и, если повезет, даже не подслушают. Связь с Балгашью налажена давно, и обе стороны не пытаются заглушить ее или заблокировать канал. Если есть о чем поговорить, отчего бы и не поговорить? По крайней мере, все будут живы.  
Идрис набирает код прямого вызова: пять цифр, семь букв, три значка, снова пять цифр. Проще некуда, пальцы сами отыскивают и нажимают кнопки, посылают в пространство тихий сигнал. Услышат ли его там, на Балгашью, ответят ли? Нет, наверное, прав Аджиман: он враг, пора его молча уничтожить, а не тратить на него слова, слова, слова. Уже поздно, и брата, конечно, казнили, а он стоит следующим в этой очереди, и скоро ему выстрелят в затылок. Успеет ли он ощутить боль или поторопится упасть в яму, на ковер, на бетонный пол? Огонек впустую мигает на пульте, стрелка старомодных часов описывает полный круг: попросить, что ли, опять еще «одну минуточку», для верности? Ах, все бессмысленно, ему не спастись и других не спасти, он проиграл не одно сражение, а целую войну и свою жизнь. Отсрочки ничего не исправят, раньше надо было думать. Идрис, отчаявшись все-таки, тянется отменить вызов: ему хочется плакать, ему себя очень жалко. Но в этот миг экран вспыхивает и проясняется, тихо звучат ответные позывные, и Жуслан говорит издалека:  
— А, это вы. Я так и знал.  
— Здравствуйте, лорд Жуслан, — произносит Идрис.  
Жуслан улыбается и закрывает глаза. Его лицо удивительно спокойно и совсем не тронуто горем, он будто и не потерял брата, которого так любил. Неужели Идрису суждено сравняться с ним, узнать то, что он уже знает? И что это будет — одиночество, безразличие или усталость? и как это будет — больно или вполне выносимо? Смерть играет на скрипочке, и никуда не деться от ее печальных, пронзительных трелей. «Со мной станцуйте, я прошу, — зовет она Идриса. — Я пришла, а ты готов?». Нет, он еще не готов, он вообще не любит и не умеет танцевать, он перепутает все фигуры. Ему становится холодно, и он вдруг понимает, вглядевшись в экран, что Жуслана бьет мелкая, едва заметная дрожь. Они схвачены одинаковым ознобом, они оба слышат скрипичную музыку смерти. И Идрис протягивает руку и прикасается к плечу Жуслана, преодолевая собственный страх, вражду и зависть, и вдобавок — десятки световых лет. А Жуслан, почувствовав ли это прикосновение, кивает не Идрису, а кому-то другому, кого нельзя увидать, и отвечает мягко и почти приветливо:  
— Здравствуйте, лорд Идрис.


End file.
